


Narcissus

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal loves himself a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a quick ficlet I wrote, based on [this Tumblr post](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/119242488607/reblog-this-if-you-would-undoubtably-make-out-with) which included the tags: #He loves himself #like it is terrible #I can just see him making out with himself in the mirror #lol #ooc #crack 
> 
> Where is the lie though?

Will heard Hannibal’s moans echoing from the bathroom. He listened for a moment, relishing the sounds, before rolling out of bed and tiptoeing to the bathroom. 

He nudged the door open just as Hannibal gasped: “Oh,  _Hannibal_.”

The door swung open and instead of the half naked, slightly disheveled, erect, and masturbating Hannibal that Will had anticipated, there was a slightly disheveled Hannibal buffing his mirror rather furtively. 

“Good evening Will,” he said, not meeting Will’s eyes.

“Hannibal – what – ?”

Hannibal cleared his throat and continued buffing his mirror. It was the full length one, and Will noticed that the smudges Hannibal was wiping off were distinctly lip shaped. 

“Hannibal did you …” Will began to laugh as he put the pieces together. “Oh my god – you were –”

Hannibal said nothing. He only made a displeased face, the same kind of face a cat makes when it has tasted something rank. This only made Will laugh harder, until he was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

“You were – making out – with  _yourself_ – in a  _mirror_ –  _oh my god_  –”

Hannibal’s displeased expression deepened, until Will slung his arms around Hannibal’s neck, and kissed him. As the kiss continued, Will felt Hannibal softening. 

“You are pretty handsome,” WIll said after breaking the kiss. 

“I know,” Hannibal said, sounding bored. He did, however, stop on his way out to glance at himself admiringly. 


End file.
